


Private Time

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Linctavia, 16 (Prompt: #16 Having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in)</p><p>Octavia decides to make matters into her own hands, and Lincoln catches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia shows up to their tent with her hair still damp. After her shift in the smokehouse, she took a quick bath in the river so that she could smell nice for their little rendezvous.

She sits down on their makeshift bed and tries to finish drying off the rest of her hair. Lincoln’s supposed to meet her in a few minutes, so she tries to make herself look at least a little more presentable.

Changing into a tank top and shorts, she eagerly waits for him to join her.

Half an hour goes by with no sight of him, and her anger is mounting. They had been very clear on when they were going to do this. It had been at least a week since they last made love.

Everybody suddenly wanted to be Lincoln’s friend since he knew the most about surviving in this land. Normally, she wouldn’t have minded, but she was horny as hell.

They tried to have a normal sex life, but life kept getting in the way. With Bellamy latching onto her since Clarke’s departure, Octavia found herself sneaking away for some time alone with her lover. The same lover she lived with but couldn’t seem to have sex with lately.

Another thirty minutes go by with no sign of him.

“Screw it,” she says to herself and slides her hand down her shorts. She has an ache that needs to be taken care of post haste.

When she cups herself, she moans slightly, sliding her fingers past her curls. She’s already wet, and it helps her stroke her labia with ease.

The pleasure is slight, and she slowly builds herself up to her clit, which she circles with her middle finger. Tapping it lightly, she produces another moan.

Her movements get faster. She slips a finger inside herself and loves the feeling of her tunnel gripping it. She curls it to get at the spot that makes her see starts.

She adds another and bites her lip to keep quiet. The entire camp does not need to know what she’s doing.

Her hand is moving faster, and she’s almost there. She’s so desperate to reach the finish line that she doesn’t even hear Lincoln entering their tent.

“Octavia,” his voice is low, but full of amusement. Her hand stops, and she opens her eyes.

The way he looks at her make heat fill her cheeks.

“You were late,” she says and motions with her free hand. He lays down beside her and kisses her deeply. She moves to touch him, but he keeps her hand where it is inside her shorts.

“I didn’t say stop,” he whispers against her lips.

He pulls back to watch her face as she pleasures herself in front of him. It’s oddly intimate, and he loves the face she makes when she comes.

As she recovers, he pulls down her shorts and places her legs on his shoulder.

Before she can even comprehend what’s going on, he’s tasting her. His tongue is wide as it strokes her folds.

The pleasure starts up again, and she’s twisting and turning at the sensations. Her hands find the back of his head and hold him there as his lips close over her clit.

She chokes out a cry, and her nails dig into his skin. She’s past caring that she might do some serious damage to his neck as she holds him tightly against her.

His tongue moves in swirls, and it causes her back to arch.

“Lincoln,” she pleads. He slides a large finger inside her and curls it. It feels so delicious that she never wants it to end.

She can hear him slurping away, and it makes her even hotter. The noises he makes against her center only intensify her pleasure.

It’s the combination of his tongue, lips, and finger that make her climax hard.

She wants to scream, but his hand comes up to cover her mouth as she does. For some reason, that only turns her on more.

Her body spasms and jerks for the longest time before settling back down.

They’re both breathing hard, and he rests his head on her stomach, with love in his eyes.

“I adore you,” she says when she can think straight again.

He smirks and kisses her on the lips. “Now, the real fun begins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue with their "private time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel was requested, so here you are.

He grabs a pillow and places it underneath her lower back. She can barely hold back her moan as she thinks about the pleasure ahead of her.

She’s still wet, so he slips inside easily. Her back arches as his member bumps against her G-spot. Their lips collide as he gets a rhythm going.

Her nerve endings are on fire. Every touch from him makes her climb higher towards the peak. She loves the way he grips her hips hard. When he’s rough, it makes her orgasms that much sweeter. She’ll have bruises, and she’ll wear them with pride.

He’s breathing heavily, and he’s so hard inside of her. She clenches around him with each thrust. There are no sweet kisses. When they manage to find each other’s lips, it’s sloppy and wet. Neither mind since they’re only goal is fuck each other’s brains out.

And, oh, he is doing so well. Her hands map out his muscles, and her nails dig in every time he hits that sweet spot deep inside her. She’s used to his size by now, but it still feels glorious. Squeezing her muscles, she delights in his controlled reaction.

He wants to come. She can see it. Feel it. Sense it. She’s almost there, but she wants to see if she can make him come first. He is so attentive, and so good at this.

The tent is filled with the scent of their sweat and unique scents. It’s getting hotter as their hips slap against each other. The sound is music to Octavia’s ears. Audio proof of their desire for one another.

“Lincoln!” she gasps when his finger starts playing with her clit. Damn it. He was going to win.

She bites down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Then she clamps down on him and locks her ankles around his back. He pitches forward and groans.

“Cheater,” he growls and grinds against her. His fingers are twisting her clit hard, and she’s screaming her release. He doesn’t silence her this time, preferring to watch it wash over her face. Let the whole camp hear them. He doesn’t even care at this point.

She’s squeezing him so tightly, but it gives him enough leeway to start moving again. His thrusts are hard and brutal, and soon she’s crying out again.

Her whole body shakes with each thrust, and she can’t tell where one orgasm ends and the other begins. His mouth lands on her breast, and she holds him tightly.

He comes seconds later, groaning against her nipple. He grazes it with his teeth as he continues to move inside her. As the pleasure ebbs away, he finally stops.

He has no energy to hold himself up, so he collapses against her. She doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, she massages his scalp while humming.

Their breaths even out, and he pulls out of her and pulls her close. They both drift off to sleep, completely content.


End file.
